Runner Assassin
by Kaorumewmew679
Summary: Kaoru faces hard ships tring to juggle a life as an assassin and a high school student! i own nothing. will be kept up!
1. Chapter 1

Runner Assassin

"Hello my name is Kaoru and I'm a secret assassin."

"Many people may think something is wrong with that but I don't mind."

"I am 21 in yet I go to a high school, my name is Renee there."

"I work for an all girls company and I am the top assassin there."

"But can't talk much since I have an exam tomorrow, lucky me."

Chapter 1

Renee walked down the hall for class playing 17 year old girl.

One of her fellow assassins Megumi (high school name Meena.) walked up to her.

"Hey Renee how's it going for you today?" she asked plainly a little too plainly.

"Well I don't know besides the fact being a secret assassin being forced to go to school

fine."

Megumi smiled "Looks like I hit a nerve there didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Renee snapped back. "How can you be so calm about this?"

Megumi frowned "What's not to be calm about?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that we have to act like 17 year old girls when we are 21!"

"You have a bad attitude." Megumi shot back. "We have to try not to be suspicious so shut it!"

"This is stupid I want to be free not locked up in a school!'" Renee said.

"Oh Renee I wish you would shut up not my fault you had every thing taken away from you!"

At that Renee froze she couldn't move. Then Megumi realized what she had said.

"Renee- she started but was interrupted by Renee breaking through the door.

"RENEE COME BACK" Megumi shouted after her.

The words echoed in her head "taken away taken away."

With that she tripped and fell down. She thought about every thing that Megumi had said.

Then she curled up in a ball and cried.

Hey every one hoped you liked I will update as soon as I can read and review please!

Sincerely,

Kaorumewmew 679


	2. Chapter 2

Runner Assassin

Well here it is the second chapter of runner assassin heh heh enjoy!

Chapter 2

Renee lye there crying for 20 minutes, she couldn't believe Megumi would say something like that.

But it was true Kaoru's parents disappeared and she does not know where they are.

She was highly skilled runner since birth and still is. But she had no parents.

They left me she always thought so what but if some one were to mention it she would hurt, all over again.

"What are you doing here?" She looked up to find her history teacher smiling down at her.

She was in love with her history teacher though her friends would often tease her about it.

"Nothing of your concern." She said. The teacher frowned slightly but brightened up again.

"Okay then you'd better get to class for your exam. Crap! She forgot all about the exam.

She ran in the school. As soon as she did the teacher grinned evilly and a puff of smoke surrounded him.

He revealed himself to be Battousai the man slayer. "Students are so easily fooled." He said.

"Too bad she is a pretty one." He said.

He jumped off into the woods surrounding the school and went to his next targets house.

He was an assassin him self he was the best of them all. He was in another company as Kaoru and the girls.

As the girls were he was a runner. He finally reached the target's house.

He broke in to find the target asleep. He took out his sword and a ear splitting scream was let out but did not help.

He pressed his communicator and told the boss target acquired.

"Good very good." "You better be getting back to the brats that you teach."

He shut it off and jumped through the forest and reached the school just in time for the next class.

He changed back and walked into the school whistling.

How did you like Kenshin and Battousai in the same story I must have gone mad. But I will update soon read and review please!

Sincerely,

Kaorumewmew679


	3. Chapter 3

Runner Assassin Chapter 3

"I hate school so much." Kaoru thought. "Hopefully this crap will be over soon." Kaoru was listening to the teacher yammer on about the civil war.

Kaoru had asked her master why she had to go to school and why couldn't she pick another disguise.

Her master said if she didn't go then she would knock her in head so hard she would have to go to school.

"I still don't know why we have to disguise here of all places." Kaoru thought. "Oh well, we have our monthly screening tests today so I'll hope for the best."

"RENEE!" A voice said. Kaoru I mean Renee looked up with a mixture of shock and irritation.

Her history teacher looked down at her. He smiled at her but inside he was thinking "These brats are so annoying I want to kill them right now." Because he is Battousai inside, an assassin disguising as a teacher remember?

"You need to pay attention." Kenshin said. "Oh yeah sorry I was day dreaming."

She said. Everybody was staring at her. She put her head down, not before shooting a menacing look at Megumi.

At the end of class Kaoru stormed out of school, since history was their last class.

"Renee, wait up please!" Meena shouted. Kaoru (since school is over.) stopped so Megumi slammed into her.

"First you act like a stuck up little girl, then you embarrass me in front of Mr. Himura and the rest of the class, and now you want me to wait for you and didn't even apologize? You really ARE hopeless.

Megumi's face turned bright red. "I'm getting better." She argued. "Yeah if better is horribly failing then yeah, you're getting ALOT better!"

Megumi didn't say anything. She stared at Kaoru and then she turned around and ran.

Kaoru didn't care. She dropped a smoke screen and then when the smoke cleared she was in her assassin outfit.

Since she's a runner, she can run incredibly fast and in ways people can't imagine. Well maybe they can, but you get point.

"The screening is today and I don't have time for dumbness." Kaoru said to herself.

When Kaoru arrived, she walked into the secret hideout in the mountains.

"I'd better hurry up and do this screening so I can read my favorite story on fiction fan called Assassin Runner, by 679 mew mew Kaoru. Kaoru thought.

After the screening Kaoru was stopped by Tomoe and Misao, "What do you want?" Kaoru asked impatiently.

"Haven't you ever been curious about your past?" Tomoe asked. "Well yes." Kaoru admitted.

"Well Misao and I have been talking and we decided we are going to sneak into the computer room and hack into the files." Tomoe whispered.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Kaoru shouted. "SHHHHH" was Kaoru's reply from Tomoe and Misao.

"Are you crazy?" Kaoru whispered. "Kaoru I know you have been curious too." Misao said.

"Will you join us?" Tomoe asked. Kaoru sighed and said "Fine, I'm in."

When the girls snuck into the computer room it was dark and damp. Yes I said damp!

"Why the heck is it so damp in here?" Kaoru asked. 'It's not like we're in a fan fiction with a crazy author writing this.

"Hey, who you calling crazy?" they heard in the distance. "It's just our imaginations."

Tomoe said.

Tomoe started typing on the computer. In order to hack the files they all had to put their DNA in it. So they did.

When Tomoe looked closely at they computer screen she said "No it can't be!" "What can't be?" Misao asked.

"This computer file says me, you, and Kaoru are all sisters!'

Yup I made them Tomoe, Misao, and Kaoru sisters. I'm am crazy aren't I? Well we will learn more about the girls past in the next chapter. Oh and sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Sincerely,

Kaorumewmew


	4. PLEASE READ!

RA

If you read the paragraph on my profile, you know what's going on. But in case you didn't I'll explain again. I'm thinking about canceling this story along with Nobody's Fool. But if you want this story to stay up, then review or leave me a message. I'm so sorry guys. . Read the paragraph at the bottom of my profile page to get the whole story. Again I'm sorry.

Sincerely,

A sad Kaorumewmew


End file.
